Forgotten Memories
by frozenxinxtime
Summary: Happening after "I will remember you". Buffy come back to Sunnydale just to find out she is pregnant. Can she save the world and be a mother at the same time? But most importantly where did that child come from, can she live when he wasn't suppose to exis


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or most of the plots.**

**This story takes place after Buffy comes back from L.A where she visited Angel. (In the episode "I will remember you" from Angel). Some of the plots are from the original Buffy but some of them are my own. Please review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hush**

Buffy was sitting in her psychology class and she was as always bored to death. There was nothing she would get out of taking psychology, but there was of course Riley. She really liked him, he was, she could say, her first _normal_ crush. If someone looked back at her dating history they could write a book from it. There was Angel and...Well, there was mostly just Angel but you wouldn't say that they had a normal relationship. I mean, who else turned into a vicious killer when they slept with their girlfriends? That's not normal at all. Just then the teacher called on Buffy for a demonstration.

"Buffy, come here and lay on the desk. Riley would you please demonstrate?"

"Demonstrate? Sure!" Riley said just as he came closer to Buffy which was now laying with her elbows and the desk.

"This feels very strange." She said as she looked around at the students who were looking at them with great interest. She turned back to face riley but she didn't get a chance to say anything else. As soon as she faced him she came even closer leaning in and kissed her. They both kissed each other with the same force and eagerness, but to soon they brook apart. Buffy look back to see the students only to find out that there was no one there beside her and Riley. As she got off the desk she heard someone signing.

It was the voice of a girl. She was holding a box in her hands and signing a strange song that Buffy never heard before.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Riley.

_Can't even cry, can't even shout_

_The Gentlemen are coming by,_

_Looking in windows, knocking on doors_

_They need to take seven_

_And they might take yours..._

The girl didn't get to finish the song because Buffy just then woke up, at the ring of the bell, in the classroom realising that everything was just a dream.

"That was an interesting class, told us everything we need to know for the final." Said Willow as she was gathering her books.

Buffy just smiled at her. "Just tell me I didn't snore!"

"Oh, no, there was minimal snoring and drooling. So you were dreaming?"

"Yeah. And it was kind of intense."

"Intense. Really 'cause you seemed so peaceful." Said Riley from behind them smiling.

"Of course it was only for a moment."

"Right."

"Well, see you guys later I have my Wicca group go to."

"So tell me about your dream."

"I don't really remember it."

"Did I appear in it?"

"There might have been a cameo." Buffy said smiling remembering the dream clearly, especially the kiss.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Riley asked.

"Patrolling."

"Patrolling?"

"Um...petroleum."

"Petroleum?" He asked again.

"Uh-huh. What about you?"

"Papers, grading." He said as he leaned in closer to her, and closer, and closer, and closer. Their lips almost touched but quickly he pulled away.

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah." _Fortune favours the brave, _she thought.

* * *

As soon as she got a hold of the phone Buffy immediately called Giles and told him about the dream and song.

"Yes, well, it sounds familiar. It could be maybe one of your prophetic dreams. I'll look into it." Giles hanged up the phone and took one of his books. "Did you ever hear of a group called The Gentlemen?" He asked. Just them Spike appeared in the kitchen looking for food.

"Don't know."

"You sure?" Giles asked again, knowing that it wouldn't have any sense in asking.

"No. We're out of Weetabix."

"We are out of Weetabix because you ate them all. Again!"

"Get some more." Spike said as he lay back on the couch with peanut butter in his hands.

"I thought vampires were supposed to eat blood."

"I like to crumble the Weetabix in the blood. Get some texture."

"With the picture you just painted I will never touch food again. You'll just have to pick it up yourself." Giles said as he got back to his books.

"Sissy."

Just them Xander and Anya burst through the door.

"Well, I think we should talk now." Anya argued.

"Thanks for knocking." Giles said.

"If you don't know how I feel about..." Xander started but was interrupted by Anya.

"I don't know that you need me. All you care about is lots of orgasm."

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room. Just then Spike jumped of the couch.

"Remember how we talked about private conversations? How they are less private when they're in front of my friends?"

"We're not your friends." Spike said to Xander. "Go on." He said to Anya.

"Please don't." Giles interfered.

"But this is important." Anya told him.

"Yes, but why is it here?"

"Mom told me you wanted me to stop by." Xander remained him.

"Oh, yes, I need you to take Spike for a few days."

"What?"

"What?"

"What? I am not staying with him." Spike shouted.

"I have a friend who is coming to town and I wish to be alone.

"Oh, you mean an orgasm friend?" Anya asked.

Giles just turned away and walk out of the living room and the three of them started arguing about Spike staying over with Xander. Neither of them wanted that. Really.

* * *

"So how was your Wicca group?" Buffy asked Willow as they both entered their dorm.

"Oh, good, good, except for the fact that there aren't any witches, only wana-be-witches, you should see them all talking about..." Willow stopped and stared at Buffy who was looking out the window distracted. "Are you ok? You seem kind of distracted."

Buffy turned around and looked at Willow. "Me? Oh, yeah I'm super, super." She said as she went and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, how are you and Riley?" Willow asked.

"See about re: talk. All talk. We almost but..." she shook her head.

"Buffy ever since you came back from LA you seem different. Did something happen between, you know...you and Angel."

"Happen? What could happen? We talked and then we talked and then we talked some more, and then we killed a demon. Well actually he killed it I didn't even have time to take a step toward him. I just, I thought it would be different."

"Why should it be different? I mean Buffy, I thought you already got used to the idea of Angel leaving, having separate lives."

"I will get used to the idea, I already am, I wasn't thinking about it. I didn't think about it in three months, ok, maybe just once, twice or more..."

Willow tried to smile. Buffy went and curled up in bed pulling her covers over her head.

"Are you felling ok?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, you sound just like my mom; she even made me take some test in the hospital. I am sure it is just a flue, don't worry, I am just going to take a little nap." She said and instantly she fell asleep into a world of dreams.

* * *

Giles was studying the song when he heard a knock on his door. In an instant he knew who it would be. He opened the door and there she was.

"Olivia." He said.

She didn't wait to be invited in. She got inside put her bags down and turned back to Giles.

"Long time no see!" She said as she kissed him.

* * *

Everyone in Sunnydale was fast asleep when in the old clock toward The Gentlemen were wide awake. They were all gathered around a table which in the center had a box. The same box that the girl Buffy saw in her dream was holding. The box was opened and all of the sudden the voice of the people asleep were all gathering in the box. The Gentlemen all smiled at each other and shook it's other's hand contents that everything was going according to the plan.

* * *

_Buffy and Angel were both hugging each other, not wanting to let go._

"_I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure I could do it if I woke up with you tomorrow morning." Angel said._

"_I understand. So what happens now?"_

"_The Oracles are going to start the day again."_

"_When?"_

"_Another minute."_

"_Minute? No, no, it's not enough time."_

"_We don't have a choice, it's done Buffy."_

"_How am I supposed to go on with my life? Knowing what we had, what we could've had." She desperately asked him._

"_You won't no one will know but me." Angel said._

"_Everything we did."_

"_It never happened."_

"_It did, it did, I know it did." Buffy slowly put her hand on his chest exactly over his heart. "I felt your heart beat." They both leaned in and kissed each other as if it was the end of the world. When they broke apart Buffy looked at the clock. It was only a few seconds until 9:00 pm._

"_Oh god, it's not enough time." She said as she hugged Angel once again. "I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget..."_

In that moment Buffy woke up and went to take a shower. She tried not to think about the dream she just had as she went back into the dorm. There was no point in remembering the painful things. Beside it was only a dream. When she entered the room Willow was already getting up.

Good morning she was going to say to Willow but no sound came. Willow tired to do the same but no sound came from her either. They both dress and go out into town. They notice that everyone in town was in the same situation they were in. No one was talking, or better said no one was able to talk.

They arrived at Giles and noticed that everyone was already there. But neither of them made any sound. Buffy could tell that Giles didn't know what was going on neither. Just them she noticed a paper that the song in her dream was written in. Just when she read it again she noticed the line; 'Can't even shout.' She showed it to Giles but again he had no idea what was going on.

Just made Xander got their attention and pointed at the TV. The reporter was talking about what was happening in Sunnydale saying that they think it is the effect of the new vaccinations that were giving to people, and Sunnydale was going to be shut down until they can solve this problem.

"Keep researching, I should be in town tonight." Buffy wrote down for them. All of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

Buffy was walking around town trying to find anything that could help with the problem. With everything that happened she didn't have a chance to think about the dream. She didn't have time to think about anything. The dream seemed so real, it seemed more like a memory rather than a dream. She laughed at that thought. She knew it wasn't real, she knew it didn't happen, she knew it would never happen. Yet, it was something familiar about the dream, the feeling that she had in the dream, the panic, the terror, she felt that she lived those emotions somewhere before.

She looked ahead and two men fighting. She was going to stop it but someone was already there. By the time she got near the two men, one of the men was already leaving. Riley was there, and he was the one that stopped the fight. He hugs her out of the blue, but she didn't care, she wanted to take comfort in him. They broke apart when they heard the broken glass behind them. She turned back to face him, and in that second he kissed her. She didn't break the kiss instead she deepens it.

* * *

Giles gather all of them in an empty classroom wanting to explain to them all who The Gentlemen were. He had everything prepared and used the overhead seeing as he couldn't speak.

He explains that; what The Gentlemen are looking for are hearts. They come to a town steal everybody's voice so that they can't scream. Then they take out the people's hearts, seven hearts, and that now they have at least two. The only thing that would kill them would be a princess scream.

Willow's head went up in the air having a CD in one of her hand. Giles shook his head and writing that only a real human's scream would kill them.

"How do I get my voice back?" Buffy asks?

Giles makes a gesture that he doesn't know. They decided that Buffy should be patrolling tonight as always while the other try and find a way to stop The Gentlemen.

* * *

Buffy walks thought town. Everything seemed too quiet. Something was not right. Sometimes there would be at least a couple of vampires or demons but tonight everything was quiet. Must have been The Gentlemen, even vampires were scared of them.

She turned around the corner and saw something...weird. Two demons, very strange demons were going into the old clock tower. She never saw them before but she knew it must have been The Gentlemen's followers. Very slowly she followed them inside the tower. The old tower was abandoned, no on lived there. She went up to the last floor just two find the two demons already fighting with someone.

Riley was fighting the two demons alone, but even Buffy could tell that him being there was not an accident. He prepared with knives and swords and guns. He wasn't the same Riley she just kissed a few hours ago. Her eyes fell on the table in front of her where a box was sited. She recognised the box from her dream. She looked at Riley who was still fighting the two demons. She decided that the best way in helping him was to smash the box, but just them she felt her arms caught by someone. One of the demons caught her and was holding her down, she couldn't even move. She saw The Gentlemen come in the room, and they were smiling as always showing off their metal teeth. One of them had in their hand a knife prepared to take Buffy' heart out with it.

In the mean time Riley managed to get rid of one of the demons. When his eyes meet Buffy's she didn't waste the moment and signed him to destroy the box. He didn't wait even a second and broke the box.

Everyone's voices came out of the box and returned back to where they belonged. Once Buffy felt that she had her voice back she screamed as loud as she could and all of The Gentlemen's head exploded.

She looked at Riley and he looked back at her neither of them knowing what to say.

* * *

The next day everyone in Sunnydale had their voice back normal. Everyone was happy to have their voice back again.

Buffy was sitting in her room reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. She had no idea who could be, but she went and opened the door.

"Hi!" Riley said breathless.

"Hi." Buffy answered back.

"We have to talk." He said.

"We do." They both went and sat down face to face but neither of them said anything. They didn't know what to say.

"I..." Riley started but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Hold that thought." Buffy said as she up and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hello. Is this Miss Summers?"

"Yes, who am I speaking with?"

"This is regarding your results to the test you took a few days ago here at the hospital. I just want to say congratulation, you are pregnant."

* * *

**Ok, everyone. This was the fest chapter. **

**For those of you who haven't seen I will remember you, what happens is that Buffy goes and visits Angel. A demon attacks them, they kill him. His blood gets on Angel's hand making him human. **

**They both enjoy the moment; they sleep together and so on. Angel realizes that this isn't who they are and ask the Oracles to alter reality. They start the day again, and everyone forgets what happened except Angel.**

**I promise this will make a lot more sense as the story goes.**

**Please review or else I won't continue the story.**

**Now go an press that tiny purple button and write something. **


End file.
